I dare you to dance with me!
by Cutetyhil
Summary: They were suppose to be bladers, not some singers, and even if they did, they were not supposed to be so amusing! [Dedicated heartily to my favorite authors.] Chap 4- Dedicated Birthday Gift. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade**

 **By: Cutetyhil**

 **I dare you to Dance with me!**

* * *

 **I was inspired to write this when we had a caroling session this weekend. I heartily dedicate this to my sweet friends here! I haven't Pmed you about this because I wanted this to be a surprise. I do not owe the song used in this story. Its the translation of a Bollywood song. I know you all are clever enough to make out!**

 **Dedicated to my favorite authors! Droplets of blue rain (misty), Little A Granger (Ann), Desires of Autumn leaves ( Abhi), Indigo Jupiter (Noni)** **Velvetamour (Lyla) ,** **Ranjan597 (Subha):3**

 **Heartily hope, you will like it! Love ya all!**

* * *

"There, there she comes." Subha sighed as she saw the teen author with her curly black bangs fluttering as she was trotting at huge rate towards her group.

"That's not something new…She is always late." Ann ruffled as her blanch cheek were growing blue due to the cold winter.

"Hahahhha!" Abhi cackled at this holding her purse tightly, "I enjoyed watching her getting lecture by Old geezer this morning!". She could remember the morning when Simy arrived late to college and though she tried to enter the class without being noticed, the old lectures saw her and she was lectured for almost seven minutes.

"Ahh-" Misty sibilated sarcastically, "It's not always she is late, remember the time you both had a gathering at Principal's office?"

"Yah, yah, no need to dig the past!" Abhi said asserting her tone as she was embarrassed a little.

"Sorry girls! Am I late again?"

"You and late?" the whole crowd said suddenly and loudly in utter shock unbelievably looking at the girlw who was petrified by the stares. However Noni stood calmly staring at her innocently and smiling.

"Ah-"

"How can ever you be late?" Misty said in abrupt surprised tone in sarcasm.

"That can never happen!" Subha joined.

"Hahahha!" Abhi laughed while Ann nudged Simy ushering the group to the Teen Dance Club.

"Here Noni, I bought chocolate for you!" Simy exhilarated as she plugged 'FerreroRocher' from her pockets.

"You did? Awww! Thankyou so much!" The kind author smiled gently.

"where's my chocolate?" Misty said alarmed.

"Whuuuaa" Simy moved back at the sudden sound.

"Yes! Mine?"

"Don't worry! I will buy for you later." The tyhil author sweat dropped.

"Oh, you may buy one for me as well then simy." The granger Author smirked.

"Sure Ann. I will." Simy smiled sheepishly.

"You are as kind as always." Lyla smiled innocently.

"Oh thanks Lyla, I will buy one for you too. galaxy?"

"Sure."

* * *

The girly gang ambled and strolled over the concrete roads of Japan as they headed to their destination of tonight. They were all in perfect outfits with protective jackets, sweaters, mufflers and even scarf. Yes! Misty have wrapped a white scarf around her neck (Like Kai), while Ann was literally an another Tyson, wearing yellow T shirt, and red jacket above and the blue grey light washed jeans.

"I see those tears in your eye-"

"Ahhh! Stop your romantic songs Simy! I am utterly tired of listening them from both you and the singer!" Abhi screamed with her hands on her ears with her forehead in tensed lines.

"What! You mean, I can't sing!" Simy shot back.

"Phew." Lyla sighed, "Like always."

Noni smiled gently nodding.

"Hey you two,-" Ann said in a horror evoking tone, "If you don't stop bickering like those Tyson and Hilary-" the granger smirked with still that fear evoking expression, "You both will be sentenced to only eggs and milk for a week!"

"Eggs and Milk?" they said in unison almost shocked as they nearly puked.

"Why are you giving us the same punishment like Tyson was given in her story?" Abhi nearly coughed.

"Hmm, now we are here!" Subha looked at the purple board of the Club they were standing in front of.

"Yep!" Misty exclaimed.

"You know, I was given a trophy this morning for writing poems?"

"Wow Subha! You are amazing." Subha smiled as they ventured inside.

The normal aura was smoothly carried. The little chatting and the funny talks and their states were utterly interrupted when some huge storm like warbling caroling hit their ear drums. Noni fidgeted a little still licking her chocolate smoothly, Ann and Misty covered their ears with their strongest palms while Simy, Abhi and Subha gazed incredibly with widest eyes at the singers who were nearly trilling and chanting a song. The background music was already rather high enough giving a hilarious aura to the already teens who were madly dancing teens and others teasing each other.

" **Daddy said to me, "You're my mistake"**  
 **My life is guilty of (having) you,**  
 **In the name of soap, you turned out to be just foam,** " The first lyric was sung with so emotion that Ann blushed at his extreme typical singing while Simy cackled laughing very badly.

The guy was none other than…guess what?

Tyson. Tyson Granger.

"C-Can he sing too?" The blonde author said with almost florid flustered cheeks and and her eyes incredibly staring at him.

"Of course! You can see that with your big brown eyes!" Simy giggled as she decelerated her laughter.

"Aww, how cute he is!" Ann remarked with her smooth cheeks beaming in joy.

" **run run...**  
 **run run...** " Miguel shook his microphone as he continued the song. The bladers were many occupying the stage, mistaken as singers for the night taking the lyrics of the song that they thought nobody would identify. Miguel was rather euphonious as recited the lyric with enthusiasm and vigor. Misty winked a Noni who seemed to have boundless blushing and beaming overjoyed lips.

" **Oh by god, I was damned,**  
 **became what from what I was (so bad from so good)**  
 **looked like a bowl,**  
 **when peeked into, it was a well.**." The current lyric was rather amusing as it was sung by the cold-hot, whatever blader who seemed nearly Tipsy as he screamed the lyric violently.

This got many reactions. Abhi was already held by Subha who was dying outta laughter and now, the autumn author bursted out even harder. While Misty, Subha and Layla had their wide puppy eyes as they saw 'their' Kai on the dais singing in that almost tipsy state.

"Oh that's my Kai!" Subha exclaimed in glee, almost her hand wavering in air like she would run and grab him any moment.

"I-Is that really Kai. Oh god! I never knew he would be so handsome! Let's run before anyone does!" Misty said overjoyed tone as she nudged Subha and Lyla trotting towards the stage.

"I just wish if I could talk to him" Lyla blushed slightly.

"Sure, you can!" Misty encouraged confidently.

"Will you help me?' Lyla asked in eagerness

"Yes yes! I will. Unity is strength! We all will attack him."

"Attack" Lyla gasped.

""Oh! I mean we will make him do whatever we like.' Misty chuckled evilly.

Like she was dreamingly running on the stage, she crashed with him and nearly he jolted backwards. Nevertheless, he regained his composure, and looked at the three charming girls who were staring at him incredibly.

"W-Who are y-you?" the slate teen questioned, with his eyes in horror.

"You d-don't know us?" Misty gasped.

"Of course not. Wait as second" he pointed his finger to the girls in horror, "Are you those detectives sent by my grandfather?"

"Of course not!" Misty exclaimed a little angrily.

"Do we look like that?" Subha gapped in shock, checking her outfits frantically.

"Oh! I-"

"We are your true fans Kai." Lyla said innocently.

"Oh thank god!" Kai sighed removing fear sweat from his forehead, with a brief wicked smile.

"Why are you behaving a little abnormally Kai?' Subha asked.

"Yeah, are you drunk?" Misty asked in shivering tone, while Lyla figured him.

"Ha! Not only me, but everyone here are slightly-" he paused as he neared the water author and winked, "Tipsy!"

Subha held her hand near her gasped mouth slightly as she looked at him in little scary face.

"Oh! I don't mind." Misty smiled as her cheeks blushed faintly.

"Well, I see, you are sorta" he tilted his head to get a better view of the author,"uh-"

"Sorta what kai?!" She exclaimed in joy.

"Hahaha nothing, just pretty."

'Gosh! Am I dreaming? Am I really dreaming or should I pinch myself, but it would leave some mark maybe, I'm sure this is not a dream' the water author thought.

"What about me! I'm your fan too." Subha cried.

"Oh, I- " he stuttered, "I I m sorry" he smiled weakly.

"Hmph."

"So, will you girls give me some company tonight?" he smirked.

"Sure, but like what kai?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, just tell that and you can make us stick around you as long you like!" Subha smiled.

"Haha," Lyla laughed a little, "You sure know how to make girls come to you like a magnet."

He smirked evilly.

* * *

"You saw? You saw?! You saw?!" The romantic author ( Cutetyhil) nearly yanked Ann as she looked at Tyson from some distance not able to see any faults in his warbling, "That's Tyson, Ann!"

"I know! I can see him" The granger author shouted in pain.

"Aww, he is sooooo sweet!"

"Uhhu," Ann shook her head meaning 'no', "He isn't sweet, he is cute!"

"Whatever!" Simy blushed violently with her puppy eyes.

"Ahh." Ann sighed with a little smirk, "It seems I will have to set a date for you with him."

"Date? No, not required yet. I can't let Hilary punch me if she knows this."

"Phew." She sighed. "It seems from you flustered overexcited face that you are gonna attack him everywhere."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The cute... author asked with little inclination.

"Oh nothing,'

"Ann!" Simy cried, "You were too excited a minute ago so why are so calm now?"

"Uh_

The little author didn't completed her words as the curly haired girl dragged her towards Tyson and like he was singing,

" **We're pigeons, life's a scooter with two wheels,** **  
if you push, it moves (forward),  
our luck is bad, food, cloth and girl all three (basic needs)  
are achieved only when we work very hard  
this mind is garden, and tension is the gardener**," he was abruptly interrupted by Simy as she pulled him from the stage and ushering her friend to the corner.

"Huh?" the navy haired blader looked at both the girls with raised eyebrows and a little open mouth.

"You are not supposed to sing that song Tyson." Simy said too quickly.

"You?" he looked in some shock to the Tyhil author, "You are _That_ author, right?" he gasped.

"Which author Tyson?" Ann interrupted.

"Hey! You are the author-" he beamed in happiness briefly, "who have written so many love stories of me and my cheerleader, right?" his gritted his teeth with slight anger on his forehead.

"Yes I have!" the author replied hyper.

'I guess, he didn't liked them' Ann though as a sweatdrop appeared on her cheek.

"They were nice, weren't they?"

"Yes." The half tipsy blader nodded as he looked at Ann, "Oh, so you are another Tyson, aren't you Ann?" Tyson smirked gesturing her outfits. The blonde Granger realized that she had dressed just like the champ.

"Yeah.' She replied sheepishly.

"But, of course, you are so cuutteee" he chuckled.

"You serious?" Ann gasped.

"Of course not." He cackled

"Shut up Granger," Simy punched him, "She is 100 times cuter than Hilary!"

"Oh, I was just kidding girls!" he protected his himself by extending his hands waving implying he was just kidding, "Whoever said that is a big thick head!" he fidgeted slightly.

"Hmm, then its fine." Simy smiled a little evilly.

"Tyson, why are you so tipsy?" Ann questioned with her tip of index finger poked on his nose. Tyson looked hilarious at the moment.

"I just drank a little, but I'm still conscious." He said as he showed them his microphone.

"When did you learn to sing MR world champ?" Ann smirked.

"Don't you remember, you taught me a week before!" he said in shock like he couldn't believe she forgot.

"Me?" Ann marked in utter shock. He amused and giggled, "Kidding!"

"Well then Tyson, I dare you." Ann smirked purely.

Simy watched them in interest.

"I dare you to dance with me." Ann said confidently.

"What?" The champ gasped.

"Hhahhha:" Simy guffawed, "That would be super amusing, I would join you too."

"Good idea Simy." Ann winked.

"And we are going to record and sent this right to Hilary." Ann challenged.

"What?' Tyson was utterly shocked with jaw drooped to his feet.

"And incase…"

"Okay okay! I will do that but spare Hilary please!" he pleaded.

"We will think about it." Simy smiled.

* * *

Noni gazed at Miguel figuring the lyrics of the song he was singing. She was sure quite pleased seeing him, but her calm and magnificent nature made her patient to just watch him rather than interrupting like her friends did. 'Of course, if he just add some flow and rhythms to his tone, he will be awesome.' She thought. Her face was serene with her hairs dark hairs making her cheeks glow brighter in the night and she smiled inwardly. Suddenly her eyes met his when Miguel looked at her. She resisted the urge of flustering, rather she looked normally and eventually gave a small smile. Miguel seemed to be to trying to memorize if he ever saw her but then, he slowly kept his microphone on the red floored platform and took a seat on the chair with a table on its front.

'Is she a fangirl here for bladebreakers?' he thought, 'In that case, why is she so calm? But that's so sweet.'

Noni checked her phone briefly glancing at the time. She headed to a small canteen over the corner, buying a pack of American Cream and Onion Chips. When she looked around, she sighed seeing her naïve friends with those guys, precisely the bladers.

"Uh, Noni,"

"Hmm?" she turned at the sound. "Did you see Tala around somewhere?" Abhi asked with a little uncertainly in her tone.

"Uhmnn." Noni shook her head saying 'no'

"Uh, alright then, see you later."Abhi waved a hand as she walked, "By the way, " the autumn author turned, she walked towards Noni, as she held her hand and took her.

"Uhn, where are we going?" Noni asked.

"Have a nice time." Abhi giggled as she pushed back a chair and made her sit on it with a sarcastic brief adieu.

Noni smiled sheepishly as she saw the blader right in front of her staring in some explanation,

"Hi." She said inconfidently.

"Uh, Hi." Miguel smiled.

"Uh, that was my silly friend actually." She said smiling.

"Oh no problem!" he adjusted his composure, "So, are you here to meet the bladebreakers?"

"Oh, not like that. We simply ended here and my friends, well, er, they are quite hyper you see."

"Wow, that seems interesting, so you are the only calm one it seems." He slightly chuckled.

"No, we have Lyla too. She is quite reserved and calm girl as well."

"Oh, so, wouldn't you like to share those chips?" he softly smirked.

"Sure! Oh I almost forgot. Here, have some!"

They had some decent and interesting conversations unlike their spoiled friends who were on their attacks.

 **"Who robbed whom, whose head got burst how**  
 **Who knows this brother, we don't have a clue**  
 **WE just know that running forward is only good**  
 **As behind there is a demon with his mouth wide open**  
 **A strong gust of wind has brought this message"** a sudden and completely different lyric was sung loudly and intensely that could be heard from the back, at the entrance as everyone turned to look at the singer. He was holding his microphone quite in pride as he was confidently reciting the lyric with enthusiasm. His red hair like airplane seemed spooky as they stood quite vertically and his eyes that were evilly amazing as he ambled proudly towards the stage with everyone moving on respective sides. Tyson's eyes glowed in joy as he saw his best friend heading inside,

"That's my dude!" he smiled

"When has he become _your_ dude Tys?" Ann asked.

"Well, shushhshh down Ann, let me listen him."

While everyone stopped and they looked at Volkov who was ambling in blithe, Abhi's eyes has no bounds as she gazed him with eyes wide and face charmingly flustered.

"I m lending Tyson to you for some time Ann, till then I can't miss the perfect chance to give some hospitability to Tala and Abhi." Simy smirked as she patted Ann while Tyson gazed at his friend.

"Oh, Abhi is sure gonna blast in her euphoria." Lyla smiled at Misty.

"Sure she will." Misty giggled, while Subha nodded.

'Brat, he arrived here too?' Kai mentally snapped.

Everyone was peacefully and calmly listening to his verses he was singing with his pointing fingers and personable face highlighting his sharp admirable facial features. Abhi was calmed down a little as she listened him in admiration and regard.

Misty giggled as she saw Simy heading towards Autumn and stood behind her. Abhi's heart has pounded again as Tala was nearing towards her, though he was focused on the stage and not on her, and as soon he was positioned opposite to Abhi, the tyhil girl has softly pushed her friend such that she jolted on the peaceful singer. The scene was quite unexpected and disturbing while the cute… author moved back swiftly concealing her little crime.

both the red haired blader and autumn author collapsed on the floor with Abhi's head being punched on his as she swiftly stood up quite embarrassed and florid flushed.

"I'm sorry." She said fidgeting as she forwarded her hand a little tensed to the blader. He looked at her straight into her eyes like he was crossed but he dint made any move. Of course, the author was extremely tensed as the whole club was staring them , some in amusement while others in curiosity especially Simy.

After ten seconds, he took her hand and stood and looked at her.

"I don't know who pushed me."

She said uneasily almost florid flushed.

"But whoever did surely know how to make you perfectly blush." The balder smirked personably.

"Hmm?" Abhi was amazed.

"Well, you really made my head whirl for some time, but I' m alright."

With that, the teens returned to their normal states with only a few noticing them. The aura returned.

"Taala," the autumn author began sweetly, "You sing really good,." She smiled.

""Oh, that was nothing." He said as he sipped his drink while Abhi nodded. She couldn't believe she was talking to her favorite balder.

"So, can you sing too?" he asked.

"Me?" Abhi laughed, "Not good."

"But you can, isn't it?"

"Yeah, somewhat." Abhi answered, "Don't ask me to do it."

"Oh." Tala giggled, "Sure."

"So, I guess you are not drunk like your friends." Abhi shook her shoulders..

"Of course not, they are stupefied around their fan girls but I wonder how your friends have managed to make them normal..." he looked at Simy, Ann, Noni, and others.

"Well, I think, they are just awesome."

"Sure they seems."

* * *

"They sure seem to like blading." Kai noticed.

"Yeah, they are. Misty loves beyblades a lot." Lyla smiled.

"So, do you like to battle too?"

"Me?" Lyla said uneasily, "no, not particularly."

"Seriously I see my fan girls quite hyper, but unlike all of them, you are the most gentle and kind one I have ever met." Kai smiled brightly.

"Seriously?' Lyla said a little shocked.

"Sure."

"Kai!" Subha attacked him from back as she thumped her palms on his shoulders, "I'm done with blades, come on! Let's go to a long drive!"

"Oh! I don't have my car here." He answered a little coldly.

"Oh, so can we paly something?" she asked

"Like what?"

"Let's dance!" Misty said as she showed from the back.

"Dance?"

"I dare you to dance with me."

The other two girls lit up.

"I dare you too." Subha exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I will just watch ya guys." Lyla sweatdroped, 'how can he dance with three at a time?'

"Well, I-" Kai stuttered.

"Yes Mr Hiwatari, you are gonna dance with us or lese your dranzer is in danger." Subha smirked.

"What?" Kai gasped.

* * *

"You know, your stories have made me date a certain someone." Tyson giggled softly over Simy's ear.

"I guess I know her." Simy chuckled

"You sure know how to make cute pairings." Tyson giggled.

"Buhhahaa." Simy backed off from the proximity as she laughed, "Sure I does."

"You are done Simy, he can't escape from me, he has to dance with me tonight." Ann smirked,

* * *

 **I seriously enjoyed writing this and it almost took 5 hours for me to complete this. Please forgive me if some part/dialogues offended you. I just wanted to make you guys happy and add some humor. After all, you all are my amazing friends! :D I heartily hope you enjoyed reading this. If you want me to write another part, just say that. Alright. Bye bye! take care dearies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dare you to dance with me!**

* * *

 **Hi guys! Hope you all are doing fine! Well, here's the next chapter as I promised. Please welcome our new guests! [With old ones of course! XD]**

 **Blue Shadow of Sky (Assu), Julia F H (Shavanah), CRSWoodferns (Risa) !**

 **I know this is such a delayed chapter! Sorry for that! But was ****there** **anything that didn't kill me? I was exhausted extremely the whole week!**

* * *

Help!"

"What happened?!" Tala looked around in sorta shocked up face.

"I saw someone's shadow behind that Peepal tree Tala!" Autumn shivered, her face ghosting up.

"Shadow? Are you saying you saw a queery ghost lurking behind us?" Tala asked with the expression of wide funny eyes. For some reason, Abhi could only see Tala's hair that of spooky ghost one that was smirking at her. She swallowed hard and took a step back.

They had just felt to go out and take a walk under the spring time's trees, strolling casually and spending some time and the Autumn author hadn't expected that she was going to a prey of her virtual ghosts that came just after 11 o'clock of midnight. Yeah, heard of people afraid after twelve, saying they have superstition about one thing or the other but this girl, well, this was the great" Desires of Autumn Leaves". She almost saw the ghosts taking overs Tala'a face and she sorta could see him making a face of attacking on her with long nailed fingers, blood ripped face, spooky hairs all over his neck and his blanch skin turning freakin' whiter. Abhi trembled seeing him and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hey, is everything fine?" Tala asked waving a hand in front of her. She suddenly opened her eyes and stared at him finding him almost normal.

"Hey! Hi guys!"

They turned at the voice and found the WoodFerns Author waving a 'hi' to them. Tala blinked, not exactly recognizing the person.

'Is she a fan girl' he thought. He noticed that she was actually waving to Abhi. He moved back giving her the space to move toward her friend.

"Hi Risa!" Abhi beamed, "Late night, what brings you here?"

"Hehehe, I was just down here this forest for some ghost haunt." Risa said chuckling charmingly, Abhi trembled closer," But unfortunately, they all have hid before I could chase them!" she put a light sad face.

"Well, in that case, why don't you guard us?" Abhi lit up smirking, "I'm quite you know, phobic for this ghosts appearing here and there."

"Us?" it was then when Risa turned to look at Tala who was listening to their conversation, quite innocently, yet attentively.

"Hey, young guy, never saw two girls talking, eh?" Risa spat casually.

"Huh?" Tala was off guard, "Oh, not like that, you seemed so frisky, that's all. Risa?"

"Yep you can call me that." Risa shrugged, "By the way, are you alright?"

"Uh, what had happened to me?" Tala looked over himself a little frantic.

"I mean, last year you were badly injured against you battle with Miguel. Isn't it?"

"Oh, that was a year back." Tala chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, then it assures you are perfectly fit, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm rocki-, I mena I'm good!"

"Good." Risa smirked, her milky skin suddenly beaming under moonlight.

"Uh-"

"Well then, will you give a ride down this darklands?"

"Darklands?" Tala shuddered.

"Yes, as you go down deeper inside, you will see peepals converting into banyans, then black roses, and then, red oranges and then finally blue mangoes." Risa said excitedly.

"W-H-A-T?" Tala seriously looked in horror.

"Yes. Where's your car?" she looked around.

"Uh, it must be somewhere around," he looked around, "I'm sure I have parked it over-" he pointed somewhere, "over that backside." He smiled.

"Well then, where one sec-" Risa looked around, 'hey! Where is Abhi!" she shouted.

"Yeah! She was just here." He looked horrified, "Where did she blow away suddenly?" tala shivered.

"Well I suppose those ghost must have taken her away while we were busy in our conversation."

"G_HOS_STS" Tala marked timidly.

"Yeah, I said that girl to attend some "Ghost Immune Classes" but she refused."

"So…I think, you can take these keys and get my car Its black and white in color." Tala sweadropped laughing sheepishly. Risa looked at him with that stern face with dull sarcastic eyes.

"You are not going anywhere, you are going to face all the Blue Vampires, and taste all the fruits."

Tala juddered at the mention, "Listen Risa, 'he explained carefully, a bit frightened, "You are a little girl, its unsafe if you go there, and I think we mustn't go there, you will be , you know, if something happens, you mom will scold you." Tala explained.

"Well, my mom never says anything, don't you worry. Is there something that's bothering you or shall we head finding Abhi?"

"Okay then." Tala nodded getting his car.

* * *

"Your lecturer is seriously Hilarious!" Tyson held his stomach as he guffawed.

"Yeah that old hag, okay, let's not use that term, but I'm seriously off chuckling wild like other in his class. Poor Girl." Simy smiled.  
"I guess you are the one who starts all the funny thing and disturb the whole class." Ann smirked.

"Why would I do!" Simy pouted.

"Seems like someone is angry." Ann chanted eyeing at the entrance.

"Okay, then, let's play something girls!" Tyson marked.

"Let's sing songs!" Simy suggested.

Tyson and Ann literally stared at her as If she said something very weird.

"Well, did I say something wrong?" The Tyhil author asked.  
"That's' the game that don't suit me, no, not at all." Tyson and Ann said in Unison.

'Then…" Simy stuttered, "you guys suggest something."

"Truth and Dare." Tyson dared.

"What?' the girls exclaimed,

"Yes girls, that's sweet actually."

 _Sweet? Idiot!._

"Well, shall we start?" Tyson asked nudging them and taking them to a safer place.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Ann asked eyeing him.

"Nope, I'm perfectly sane but there's a condition before we play it."

"What?"

"Listen Simy, I'm confident about Ann but if you wanna play with you then there's a rule that each of us have to obey."

"What?" the authors questioned.

'We have to get drunk mildly before start this."

At this Simy stared at him harshly, like almost piercing daggers.

"Drink and dare/" Ann chortled, "I'm fine at this."

"Not me Ann!" Simy folded her arms, "I have never drink before this is definitely going to a minus point if I did it." She explained.

"Then you can't play it…'they chanted playfully at her.

"But this is not fair!" she whined.

"Drink and play! That's the rule Simy."

'Fine, I will watch ya guys and judge!" Simy shouted in exasperation.

"Well, we don't have problem." they smiled putting arms on each other's' shoulders. Tyson almost got close to the Granger Author and they were kinda enjoying seeing the little author suffer.

"Start it Tyson!" Simy spun the bottle.

"Round and round here it goes!"

"Well the, don't spare him Ann!" Simy excited.

"MUHAHAHA!" First Ann laughed before she begin, "Choose Tyson, Truth or dare or double dare?"

"Ha! I chose Dare!"

"Hmm…okay then, I dare you to rip off Kai's shirt in front of everybody! "Ann smirked bravely.

"BUHAHAHHAHAHHHAA!"

"Stop holding your stomach." Tyson poked his finger on Simy's forehead.

"Well, can't watch you champ seeing-Hahhahha" she was chortling quite hard.

"I will do this and let's see." He bravely stood up and like a bravo man walked with thumps towards Tyson who was currently surrounded three girls. Subha was playing with Dranzer, Misty was combing, or say playing with his air and Layla was watching the confused blader in helplessness.

"Girls, I think we should leave." Layla marked inconfidently.

"You can leave if you want." Misty smiled.

"Uh-"

"Besides, I won't go away from my Kai!" Subha exclaimed.

 _My Kai? MY Kai Kai?_

"See, your hair is perfect now! You look so handsome now!" Misty smiled. He indeed looked more attractive than before and Layla smiled at him. Kai sighed in relief. _Guess they are done._

"Will you please give back me my Dranzer little girl?" Kai smiled sheepishly.

"Huh? " Subha looked at him, "Oh, not so fast!" she smiled.

 _NOOOOOOOO!_

"KAI!"

They turned to look at the caller.

"Yes Tyson?" Kai looked at him.

 _Why does he seem like he's so afraid._

"Listen I've something important to do." He said eyeing him sharply, "Girls, please move back."

"Excuse me Tyson?" Misty said softly.

"Yeah, I guess you heard me."

They moved back and watched him.

"Listen Kai..." Tyson's statue suddenly changed to that of imploring owe it his palms touching each other in front of him "Please can you allow me to rip your shirt?" he said tightly closing his eyes.

"What?!" Kai moved back a bit, but quickly staring him in very shocked state. "Are you in your senses Tyson?" he asked, a bit unusual in shocked tone rather than mocking him back.

"Please!" Tyson pleaded.

"No way!" kai moved back more but Tyson kept on heading towards him, like a ghost!

"Listen Tyson, I think you are drunk, but I'm not and you are not definitely going gay about me!" kai said too quickly making Simy and Ann bursting in extreme laughter.

"No Kai! You can't go …you little idiot stop running." Tyson ran after him and they had been playing Tom and Jerry since then. After a minute, Tyson looked around and reached the near end of stage and bent seeing under, it to find Kia lying like under the summer green grass.

"Caught ya, captain."

"Get off Tyson! Stay away!" Kai panicked. Tyson caught him quickly and Kai felt sorta weak in his arms, he was not able to defend himself someway and Tyson had grown eminently frisky. He dragged him in the center and laid him on the carpet, keeping his right foot over his chest and pulling his sleeves, smirking evilly, getting ready to rip off!

"Not so fast Tyson!"

A voice echoed.

They turned to see a young girl standing with her hair wildly fluttering staring daggers at Tyson.

"Shavanah?" Simy uttered.

 _Who is this girl?_

She thumped hard steps towards Tyson, scaring him and gave him a tight punch on his head, "Don't you dare do that to him again!" she marked fiercely and pushed him back, sitting down, and lifting the slate teen about his shoulders, "Get up, are you fine Kai?"

"I'm alright.." Kai said a little weakly as she helped him stand back properly and took him to nearby Café.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He said as he pushed back the chair for him.

"No problem, you need me tight this moment, so stop feeling like I'm helping you."

"Well, who are you."

"I'm Shavanah. And I now you too well, " she said impulsively, yet confidently, "You are that type of person, not wanting anyone's help or favors and all that stuff, but I'm doing neither of them, but just doing what you can see."

Kai was unsure to say further, rather he felt sorta calm with her around suddenly, away from everyone.

"So, why were you assaulted by him?" she asked as she sat on her chair.

"I donno, he was suddenly gone Psyche."

"Hmm, well, leave that, let's eat something." She took the menu, "What you wanna eat?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Listen Kai, I'm not that type of person to listen to your little willful attitude, I'll have you eat your food right in front of me." She said confidently and again he was left speechless.

"Here comes your Pizza, burger, cola and fries." She looked at them, "Eat whatever you want."

He felt that he had no other choice but as he thought to eat it, he really felt hungry, he realized that she wasn't bad. He opened up fries and slowing down, began to eat it.

"Good." She smiled.

 _She does have a very holding face._

He mentally noted.

"Thank you Shavanah, please have some too. "he offered, and she began with him.

* * *

"Defeated champion." Simy sung in a sarcastic, down sad mood, "Oh my see him lament lament!"

"Downtrodden bladder, "Ann chuckled, chanting, "A girl punched, he turned fader."

"I will avenge you Ann and this time, let it spin!"

"Sure." Simy spun the bottle again and this time quite confidently.

"This time, it will be me!" Tyson said looking at the still spinning bottle,

"Lol!" Simy marked as the bottle landed in its previous same position.

'Seems Tyson's luck if off today." Ann chuckled and Tyson grew depressed as he gulped large sips of the alcohol down his throat.

"Choose, Champion."

"I chose Double Dare!" Tyson said in malice.

"Whoooaaa!"

"Okay then, then; it's simple." Ann said confidently, "Just get up." She stopped watching Tyson frightened, "Go right to that stage." She pointed, Tyson nodded, "Take that microphone, and say this."

"Say what?"

"Say ' I'm gay! I'm Gay! I have a canonical crush on Kai and I won't let him off tonight! Kai, my love, come back!' "

Tyson's mouth dropped to the ground open, as he heard that. He closed his fists and said pouting angrily.

"I can't do this. I'm the world champion! You seem so impervious, eh, sober!" he said looking at the blonde author.

"You know, I obey to whatever my friends say especially when they are cute, like you have never seen me rejecting anything Simy says. You have said me I'm cute, so you have to listen to me." Ann said too quickly and excitedly.

"This will prove I'm insane besides I have a thingy for someone else. I'm not this type."

"Hilary, isn't it?" Ann asked confidently.

"Don't bring her in this, I can never be forgiven by Hilary if she knows this. Please change this." Tyson pleaded briefly.

"Well, it was your blasting confidence, isn't it, which has said you to chose, "Double dare". Wasn't it?" Simy smiled sarcastically.

"But Hilary-"

"Hilary is not here Tyson..." Simy said tiredly.

"Well, uh-"Tyson sighed, "Hey wait! There comes Hilary!"

"What!" the girls exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Look, she is accompanied by her friend." Tyson noticed, "I'm definitely not going to this, I'm safe!" he rejoiced.

"Well, well, don't get too high."

"Don't look at her, let's just pretend we haven't seen her."

"Eh why?"

"Because if I do" Tyson said quickly, "I have to leave you both, should I do that?"

"Well-" Ann stammered, "It's not that we wanted, sorry for the trouble, Tys, Off Luck Tyson."

"Funny."

* * *

Hilary gazed around seeing various people doing variety of things.

"This place is quite noisy. Isn't it Assu?' Hilary asked.

"Yes, you are right. But I guess the crowds will definitely not allow us to back off." Assu suggested.

"No way, we will get back, just hold my hand tightly and we will storm out!" Hilary said determined.

"Huh?" Assu sweatdropped.

"Here we go! We have to make through that gang!" she pointed and held her hand. Assu was not concentrating, rather she was busy starting at people. As Hilary stormed, Assu was stuck in a crowd and therefore left inside, while Hilary was gone perfectly outside. Later she regretted being not holding tightly.

"Ohh." Assu breathed heavily, "So I'm still inside, God this is terrible."

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" she turned to find herself gazing at some blue electrical eyes and getting that gaze lost in them.

"Your hand?' the blonde guy pointed to her hand that she was mistakenly resting on his shoulder.

"Uh-" she moved back quickly, "I'm sorry!" she flushed.

"No problem. I'm Max." the American smiled charmingly.

"Nice to meet you max, I'm Assu!"

"Nice to meet you too Assu!" Max smiled.

"So, what are you doing in this crowdy place" she said as another bunch of kids passed by almost as she, being carried away. Max held her hand and made her stand properly, "I guess, this place is sorta unsafe, lets; go to the table." He took her near the center arena.

"You can sit here."

"Thanks."

"Seems like we can be carried anywhere over here." Max sweatdroopped.

"Yeaah, you are right."

"So, you live here?"

"Nope, just visited, cause my aunt's here/."

'Oh, even I'm here because I've to deal blading."

"Yeah I know, you are from G revolutions, aren't you?"

"Of course, we are popular."

"I saw you many times on television and I liked all your battles."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you always play unique and amazingly. Quite differ from others.'

"Oh! Thanks." Max blushed slightly

"Uhn, no problem. You are the kind of blader I like, like Tyson, happy go lucky people."

"Tyson, is hilarious, he can do anything. Max chuckled

"Of course, he is unpredictable; you can't expect anything from him."

"Would you like to eat chips?"

"Oh no, please have yourself, I l already had heavy dinner..

"Oh okay then."

"Hmm." Assu yawned, "Can't understand, why I'm sleepy."

"Maybe we should head home, what about a little walk to your home." Max suggested.

"Sure." Assu lit up.

* * *

"Oh, I never knew you would like blading so much! Miguel said casually.

"Huh?" Noni lit up a charming grin. "I have always wanted to blade but life has been so busy always."

"See, you shouldn't put you arm's wight on the launcher, rather, lift it." He pointed.

"Oh, like this?" he re-adjusted her position.

"Yeah, it's like that. Simple."

"Don't you think this dish is somewhat unfit for practice at least for a nascent learner like me?" Noni sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you are right, but we can't head anywhere in this dark night to find some dish perfectly with nobody nuisance creating around."

"Oh, so lets' try again!" Noni encouraged herself.

"YES! Sure! Let it rip!"

"Whooaaa! This blade is so amusingly frisky!" Noni smirked innocently.

"Seems like you are improving, no accelerating!" he exclaimed, quite high.

"I think I'm able to concentrate better!"

"You are!"

The blade made swift circling movements and dashed uncontrollably yet it was able to spin like the author wanted.

"Done!"

"Nice start Noni!"

"Thanks."

"I think we should go and get some cool orange juice!"

"Yeah, definitely!"

They raced to the nearest Drink Center and landed panting hard, smirking at each other, not able to conclude the little winner.

* * *

"Please stop singing. I feel a little sacred. Tala said as he was driving with terror in his mind.

"Little sacred? You are acting like a little kid!" Risa said as she whistled more ghostly voiced through the open windows as they drove in the deep forest, dark and seeing scary things.

"Where is Abhi!" Tala said frustrated.

"I'm searching! I have asked all the ghosts to search her, but they couldn't find her! Donno why!"

"Wait a sec," Tala dialed on his phone but it was switched off. He threw it frustatedly which Risa caught and her gaze fell on something.

"Hey hey hey! There's a message for you-" she said caressing a vampire, "Abhi has said that she had left as she received a urgent call from her mom."

"What!" Tala gasped, "You mean she left?"

"She says that here." Risa shrugged, "We have to go back Tala!"

"This is not fair!"

"Everything is fair in adventures of Dark." Risa said plucking blue banana.

"Have it."

"No thanks" Tala moved back.

* * *

"Wow! Never knew you could dance so well Kai!" Shavana smiled as her beaming rosy cheeks gleamed. She was perfectly enjoying the little dance with Kai and he seemed to be having his lifetime.

"I actually never danced before Shav! Would you believe me?" he said a little loudly because of the already noisy background.

"No problem, but now you know it right!"

"What?"

"That you can dance!" Shavanah said as they made quizzical foot moments.

"This is literally fun! Thanks for making this night so awesome!" Kai smiled.

"No problem! If you say, shall we have some juice! I feel throat dried up!"

"Sure! Come let's make everything more interesting" he smiled easily.

Shavanah nodded, already quite euphoric seeing him happy!

* * *

"I think Kai is gone" Subha said gazing around.

"I don't know…He suddenly just disappeared!" Laya answered.

"Maybe we should not find him." Misty suggested.

"Why?!" the girls questioned.

"Because he actually didn't do anything when the little Tyson attacked him, we just watched!"

"But didn't Tyson warn us?" Subha asserted.

"Maybe we could have punched him instead!" Misty thought.

"Well, no its over, we will visit his mansion tomorrow to return this!" Layla pointed.

"Dranzer!" they exclaimed.

"Where did you find it?" Subha asked.

"You left it! So I'm gonna return him!" Laya smiled.

"UFFF! She's seriously lucky!" Subha gasped

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me, it was memorable walk. I will remember this night!" Assu smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing. I enjoyed myself as well. You are so sweet seriously Assu, I will call you tomorrow. Bye!"

* * *

 **Bye guys to you as well! I'm dead! Dead tired!**

 **Written in four plus hours nonstop! Review!**

 **Pardon minor and major grammatical, spelling, bla, bla errors and if any part that wasn't convenient to read. I have written this impulsively! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dare you to dance with me!**

 **Hi guys! Simy's back again! Missed me? ;D I know you all were waiting for this fic and I'm too bad that I really get so much involved in college that I forgot fanfiction XD Anyway, let's welcome again our lovely guests: Misty [Droplets of Blue rain], Ann [Little A Granger], Abhi [Desires of Autumn leaves], CRSW, Lyla [Harmonized], Shavanah [Julia F. H}, Subha [Ranjan697], Blue shadow of Sky [Assu]**

 **Genre of the chapter: Humor, Romance, Fantasy.**

 **Before we get started, I would like to suggest some songs that I've lately been addicted to. "Beautiful Creatures ft. Max", "Raging ft. Kygo." and "Lonely Together ft. Rita Ora."**

* * *

The midnight was halfway there and it still seemed like there were miles before the tick tock. The teen club was drowned in elation of excitement and glory. What else did the bladders needed when they had the most wonderful authors was there to company them. Perhaps their female bladders couldn't make them feel like they did. Through the astounding mild breezes of the night, a soft music was initiated. It turned everyone's' attention.

The scene could be precisely penned this way: The center of the area was ruled by Kai with his so called new girlfriend, Shav. The corners recesses were haunted by Tyson's incredible, infallible gestures towards his fan authors. The other corner was busy with Tala and CRSW contacting Abhi and the final corner had been secretly planning to visit a certain place right then, this included the sweet water author, Harmonized writer, and Subha chan. When Kane replayed the song, "How long?" he was for a fleeting of second, the centre of attention.

With that prominent smirk, the slate haired teen twirled softly the author getting more exhilarated as the beats proceeded and repeated. The author was already high, her locks looked more curled and stunning and some of them periodically dashing her smooth fair cheeks. She was having her life time. As one would comprehend, yeah, she was wiser and preferably softer enough to make a stoic Kai fall for her, at least have a soft spot so quickly than anyone would envisage. His bubbling mind was distracted by his vibrating phone in his pocket which made him sigh, Shavanah nodded, and she nodded, as he picked up a call that seemingly had an unknown call.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, if you don't come home right before the clock struck one, I swear you're gonna regret that."

The slate haired teen gave an exasperated sigh. He felt that it would have been a better combination if he had replaced Johnny here instead of Enrique who was shamelessly flirting each and every girl he wanted. And there was Johnny who would have again created some mess in his mansion. Why had he even asked them to stay at his mansion for a fortnight when he could have managed to stay at any hotel. His swinging mood had nothing to answer at that.

"Hn." It was all he could mutter, before cutting the line

"Is everything alright Kai?" she asked

"Seems not." He gave a sad smile, "I think I have to leave. I'm sorry."

"But…" _It's my birthday. I think I have just said him a minute before. Does he even care for that?_

"Well, I'm not that guy to spoil your birthday Shav, you are definitely welcome to my mansion." He shrugged tenderly. That earned a wide smile from the author and she happily nodded. With that they ambled off, out heading to his car. The author was wondering which wonderful car has the blader have for her for a ride. She blushed silently.

The outside of the club was calm as heaven. After a strip for the rambling cars to pass by, there was a big garden with just soft turf to tread upon with white street lights to create the tranquilized aura. She voluntarily removed her heels to take the advantage of the turf that here soles were carving for. Kai however wouldn't mind if his feet would crush down them. He was simply this way. Not that she minded. Crossing the fountain at the centre, she have noticed how far had the club gone when she casted a glance backside.

"Kai, is your mansion too far?"

"Probably not, I may choose the shortcut if you say."

"Alright." She smiled.

* * *

"So, are done with the plan?" Subha asked impatiently.

"Yeah yeah we are done!" Misty smirked.

"Well then, we can take our car and get to his mansion." Lyla suggested.

"Yeah! Please make it fast! Look guys, it's my birthday and I want to spend it happily with kai. You all are responsible for this." She said too quickly with mixed emotion out of which most of them included excitement.

They nodded, "We understand and that's why we are doing this." Lyla grinned.

"Thank you Misty and Lyla!" Subha said with glistering eyes. She gave a violent hug to them which was followed by them coughing and struggling to breathe.

"Okay, we can arrive faster, if you leave us." They coughed with horrified faces.

They trotted out crossing the garden at a speed of light and stomping inside the car and zeee!

* * *

"Argh! This girl never picks her phone, I'm cent percent sure it must be a pure coincidence she lifted her mom's call!" CRSW gritted her teeth in little annoyance.

"Will you please calm down? Few seconds back, I was scared like hell and now you're over reacting." He said all in a straight line without a pause followed by him, putting a hand on his mouth, immediately regretting his words.

"Say again, over reacting?!" she asked with narrow eyes and her lips formed in a line depicting an angered CRSW.

"I dint mean that!" he said wavering his hands in front of his face implying defense with scared expression on his face, "I'm sure my tongue must have slipped CRSW! I would never consider you as someone who over reacts!"

"Good boy. I did expect you to say that." She said folding her hands becoming another Hilary for a moment, with curled lips.

"Wheew." He sighed.

"So, shall we go to her house if she isn't picking?"

"What do you think? You will say that you are some blader and she will welcome you home?" CRSW mocked. Tala gasped and his ego was badly hurt. _I suppose she will not say after this that they will kick me out of their house!_

"Don't worry you won't be kicked if you showed up ever." She giggled briefly and re dialed the number.

"Hello!" a casual voice was sent.

"Abhi! Where are you?!"

Tala was sure, on the other end, Abhi must have dropped down from the phone on the floor, after six seconds the reply came.

"Keep your voice's frequency low or else my ear and mom both will freak! Listen," she hushed over the phone, 'I'm trying my best to get outta here and you can most probably expect me within half an hour! It's the last day after tomorrow I have to be helling in college!" she whined the last part.

"So better be quick," CRSW involuntarily hushed back the same way that earned a raised brow from the orange haired balder.

"Yeah! BYE" she hung the phone and sighed. _I want badly to go there! Tala…! Why he had to be soooo cool and sorta addictive guy!_ With a little stoic expression, she climbed upstairs to check her mother. With a smirk a idea flopped he mind. _This is perfect! Abhi is gonna rock!_

* * *

"Tyson Tyson and Tyson, you are so cliché sometimes!" Ann marked with puffed expressions. Simy altered quickly her gazes to both the author and the champion. Her gaze promptly plummeted on his chest and what she noticed was something different.

"Hey! Tyson! When did you changed?!"

"Huh?" both of them looked at her. His teddy bear eyes fell on his T shirt with that trade mark, 'Champions do it better!' It was then when the blonde realized that she had rally failed noticed when this did happen. _We were with him all the time when did he do that?_

"Oh that," he barely laughed, "I changed when you guys were staring at Tala at his some rubbish song and you!-" his voice was a bit raised at the end as he pointed his index finger straight to Tyhil author, which caused her to wince, "You! Who said, 'Tyson please don't disturb'" he perfectly mimicked her and kinda shocked her first and then aroused an anger on her red cheeks. She curled her lips as she stared at him fiercely. Her expressions became more dangerous as she raised her brows with a unusual curve and her eyes were gleaming with annoyance.

"She would bury you alive, say her sorry Tyson." Ann mumbled over his ears. Tyson as rather trickled and cut off as s he rather than comprehending her advice winced harder back as her soft breath caressed his ears.

"What's that?!" Simy asked with a frown on her face.

"Hey! It was nothing." He said with his little scared face altering his gaze at both the authors. Simy pouted in anger as she turned to leave. His fear rose a bit and he involuntarily held her wrist preventing her to leave. Ann was enjoying the scene and was trying hard to prevent to laugh. Simy stared at him for a few seconds, eventually her face softening and his troubled anxiety expressions relaxing.

"What?" he said to break the awkward moment.

"Ouch Tyson, your hand is too hot!" she pretended to be hurt. He grasped easily and with that prominent personable stunning smirk answered her.

"What do you mean my 'hot hand'? I'm as whole very hot, Simy" he marked subtly with that holding expression.

"Huh?" she was aback at his encounter.

"What kind of fan are you?" his grin didn't falter.

"You're impossible, Tys." She blushed mildly. Suddenly the scene was so unexpecting when Tyson received two little brushes of the two authors on his cheeks briefly. He was the one, statured flushing flustered while the two daring authors strolled forward with that sign of, "Follow us, guy."

 _Did they just kiss me? I-I…I am.._

"Tyson, you can move now." Ann said with sarcastic voice. He swallowed first, nodded second, smiled thirdly and paved his way between the two authors, awkwardly stomping his muscular arms on their shoulders. If they hadn't eaten much, perhaps they would have fallen down.

 _These are sure just lovely Hilaries. God, the real one should never know about this anyway._

 _ **C**_ _ **an't see the stars, but we're reaching**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Trying to get through the dark on a feeling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lost our gravity, now we're weightless**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I know in my heart we can take this…**_

* * *

 _I think, it's been a while since I've thought about you…_ Abhi rushed to her room, getting changed to a full sleeved deep blue top and jeans with white dashes on it. A little bare gloss and done. She already had that bubbling euphoria which required no more make up for her to look over exceedingly attractive. Done with that, she grabbed her purse and slowly with careful treads climbed downstairs. The lights were shut and that made her path more clear and easy.

TRRRR-

She mistakenly tread on a soft toy that created that sudden alarming sound and she closed her eyes tightly, frightened a little but it didn't stir up anyone so she continued unlocking the door and finally escaping.

 _Plan one! Successful! Congrats!_ She mentally yelled.

Her eyes carefully examined the outside, and she was grateful that the weather wasn't that displeasing, she drove on her scooty accelerating to the teen club at menacing speed. For a moment, she regretted that she would have tied her hair more firmly to avoid the constant slapping of her locks on her sides of cheek. Nevertheless, the traffic free street was the best thing she thought of. _Hahah! This night is going to be more exciting! I am gonna EN-J-OY-YY!_

* * *

"Do you live here alone Kai?" Shavanah asked as she wrapped her arms with her hands to protect herself from the chilly breezes. She examined the large hall as the lights were switched off. Kai sighed,

"Unfortunately no."

"Hmm.."

They walked silently, simply scared off the fact some mysterious creature would suddenly appear in front of them and scare them with some scary voice. Shavanah swallowed at the thought. _I mustn't be feared. Kai's here with me. He will drive off all the freaky creatures if they appear._ She comforted herself.

"Are you scared?" he asked looking at her with a bit confusion.

"Of course not! Why would I be scared? It's just your mansion, isn't it?"

"Hmm." He replied.

There were many couched smothered with dust that were barely visible and the red mattresses and carpets were all carelessly dumped in one corner. She coughed as the dust particles seemed to be dancing in air because of the wind.

 _Is his room miles away? Why is it taking too longer where there is light?_

By this time, it was completely dark and she couldn't even see Kai. First, she felt to call him, but then she kicked the idea, but her anxiety grew and there was literally everything black.

"Kai are you fine?" she asked to confirm his presence.

"Hn." He answered.

She extended her hand in the air to get him, but somehow couldn't see him in the dark. Suddenly she felt a grasp on her hand," Now, don't be scared." He said softly, and she felt truly relaxed.

"HUHHHHHHHH!" the three girls gasped incredibly at what they saw.

* * *

"This is soo big! What is this machine anyway?" Subha said extremely shocked.

Misty and Lyla just gazed at it. "What is it doing it in Kai's room? This is barely fixable here!" Lyla replied.

"I just can't believe this!" Misty touched the navy blue surface of the huge machine which was named, "C31- Human copy"

"Its C31- Human copy machine." Misty said.

"How do you know, Einstein?" Lyla aksed bemused.

"It is!" she sighed.

"Hey, someone is coming, let's hide!" Subha said.

"Who are you?!" came a voice. It was Johnny.

The three girls were scared.

"Uhmn, we are Kai's guests, he called us." Misty said defensively.

"Oh, I see, that is why you were hiding when I showed up, weren't you?" he said sarcastically.

Misty was speechless he couldn't understand what to say further.

"Of course, when we heard someone was coming, we thought it would be thief, it couldn't be Kai since he said it would almost take an hour for him to arrive!" Lyla said firmly with dare.

"Hn, alright then."

"Did you touch my C31?!" he shouted.

"C31? What's that?" subha asked rolling her eyes.

"This machine…" he laughed evilly,

"Why are you laughing?" Subha asked.

"Nothing. There is a guest in that room, she's Kai's girlfriend it seems. You can join her, meanwhile I will get Kai for you."

"Huh? Kai's girlfriend? When did he have one?" Lyla asked defensively.

"We will know all about her, but let's first move before this guy suspects us!" Misty advised and pushed Subha to the expanse leading to the room he was speaking of.

* * *

When they were gone, Johnny's lips smirked and he pulled the door of the large Wardrobe in which he had kept kai with robed tied on him and a mask on his mouth to prevent shouting. Kai glared at him, and he laughed evilly.

With effort, he carried kai and put him on bed and then opened the lid of the C31 that had blue and white lights radiating from it. He flunged Kai inside and closed the machine. In excitement he clicked a button and it was numbered "4". He regretted it and wit that _shit_ expression, he stomped his hand on its lead that was now close.

Soon, he could see some illusions coming out of it that eventually formed Kai and 4 such formed one by one within seconds that were now solid.

"Wow! These are four alive Kais!" he rejoiced.

"Johnny! You had kidnapped me! I'm gonaa burn you alive!" all the four slate haired bladders glared at him. Their voices were in accord, not sliding after each other. With that, all the fours Kais attacked him and he was crushed mercilessly.

"I'm feeling bored." Kai-1 said scratching his hair.

"I think I should go out and eat some burgers!" Kai-2 jumped in air.

"I think you both are gone mad." Kai-3 said with glaring expression.

"I'm going out for a walk meanwhile, don't create a mess here." Kai-4 said as he folded his hand and landed off.

"This is annoying! He isn't here yet!" Subha whined.

"I don't know either." Shavanah pondered.

"I think we must go in different ways to search him." Lyla suggested.

"Sure Lyla." Misty agreed.

Subha stood up a little frustrated and headed to kitchen. She was already hungry. Shavanah simply sat while Misty headed to Hall and Lyla to his room.

* * *

"I wish if Kai could be here! Where is he gone." Subha thought as she walked to kitchen to eat something.

"Huh? Kai?" she gasped seeing him eating chips and almost raiding fridge.

Kai-2 looked at her and was thinking who was she and what was she doing here. A part of him could remember him but the rest of the memory was with his other three twins.

"Hi! " he said in confidently.

"You are here! I was searching you since forever!" she said loudly almost shaking him. He blushed a bit naively, and then smiled.  
"Haha, I missed you too." He said, though he didn't know her but somehow he was excited that this little girl was so cute and he always wanted someone so friendly and easy going to play with him rather than stoic stern persons.

"Come, let's play hide and seek!"

"Sure Kai! I would love that but do you know.." she was blushing, "It's my birthday today"

"Ohh! Sorry I didn't know that!" he said keeping a worried hand on his forehead, "Let me check the fridge."

He opened the fried and checked if something was there and he found a readymade cake in it! His joys had no bounds and he took out the cake and they headed to a room in the corner. It was already were glittery room and yet messed up, but wasn't the problem. Subha carried, juice bottles, plates, spoons and knife with her.

* * *

"This Kai is a mystery boy! He won't be that easy to find!" Misty sighed and pulled off her rubber band to tie her hair better. Suddenly she slipped on something and her band slipped from her hand and she couldn't see it, it was half dark there.

"This is annoying!" she cried. Suddenly, a light flashed on her and she kept a hand on her eyes to protect them. She saw someone, she felt.

"Uhmn, do I know you?" kai-1 asked her.

"Huh?" Misty's face gleamed in happiness and the guy blushed. _God, she looks so pretty! Ahh!_

" I think, 'yes'!" she replied softly.

"Sure, I do know you! You are so cuutt-, I mean I really know you!" he said in hyper active tone.

 _Is he sarcastic or serious?_

" Come on, let's go to some restaurant! I will treat you!"

 _Wow! But why?_

"Oh, okay." She nodded and he sheepishly smiled and caught her wrist and they trotted out to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Shavanah was wondering if she should walk out and really search for hm or he would shouw up. She was rally becoming sadder at this point.

 _I think, he was just kidding. Maybe. Where is he now? Today is so important. Where is he? I gues-_

"Shavanh?" Kai-4 appeared all of sudden.

"Kai? Where have you been?" Shavvanh said as she stood up and held his hand.

"Sorry dear, I can understand you were waiting for me. Somehow, I just couldn't remember anything. Don't ask me, but then when I searched for the cake that I brought, it wasn't there in the fridge!"

"Maybe somebody took it!" Shavanah said placing a finger on her chin.

"I tried buying another but no avail. I'm so sorry but is it fine if we make one for ourselves? Please?" he sighed.

"Sure Kai. Oh dear, don't worry, you needn't to be sorry. We will make a very tasty cake in your kitchen, but I hope you have all the required ingredients!"

'Done." He smiled softy.

* * *

"Lyla, you are really awesome at your art works, I ougta admire you." Kai-3 remarked as he glanced at the drawings and art works of his new friend. They had just met seconds ago in the hall and because they shared a common attitude of simplicity and kindness, they got along too quick.

"Thanks Kai!" she smiled

"I've even drew you, wanna see it?" she asked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Look!" she clicked the pictures on her phone and he was speechless at her works.

 _This is really me! Oh god, did I always looked this way?_

"you must be bored, why not we draw something?' he suggested.

"You can draw?" she asked bemused.

"Somewhat." He sweatdropped, "I got the tools." He smiled.

"Then it's all cool!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Subha felt very happy as Kai was singing for her and she was cutting the cake. The candle wasn't there so he switched off the lights and took out a match box and lit one and they had fun doing all that. It was so sweet of them. The cake was delicious and the juices added to the flavor.

"Thankyou so much kai! You are amazing!"

"Hahha, you too!" he smiled and they laughed.

* * *

""What do you like to eat?" the slate haired teen asked the water author as they sat comfortably.

"Anything you want!" she said gently.

"Alright then, Waiter!" he called, "Get some orange juices and lot of cheesy pizzas!" he smiled and the waiter nodded.

Misty was quite amazed and they had a cool time. Her conversations included about her college life, stories on fanfiction while his included that of how he always wanted freedom and how happy he was right now. Till the food, arrived they were already hungry, and had it quickly.

"I am done!" Kai said.

"Me too." She smiled, sheepishly.

"Wanna dance?"

'Wow! Sure!"

"The music was already playing and it couldn't stop them from any refusal and they hit the dance floor with the brightest smiled on their faces!.

 _ **We got monsters in our closets**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Had a reason but we lost it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No direction, we've been calling through the night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Through the night**_

 _ **If love is a lie, then why do we need it?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We swear we're alive, but we're falling to pieces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We fight like lions**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We howl at the moon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We should be flying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Instead we bury the truth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I know inside we're beautiful creatures (beautiful)**_

Misty felt too refreshed with the dance. He was really a quite perfect dancer and she pulled out some stunning moves too amazing him sometimes high.

"You dance quite nice." He commented.

"Same ya!" she mildly blushed.

"Thank you!."

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything ! You are really cool!" _And beautiful…_

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Kai began singing with whatever sweet voice he could muster for Shavanah. Though she giggled internally at his tone but he could heartily admire his efforts. She really did have fun making cake in his kitchen, teaching him better tips, him being naughty at some points and trying all his best to make her glad and contended and to make her Birthday a memorable one. That was all that she wanted. The taste of the cake mattered less than his true and genuine intentions and that was all she wanted from him.

"This was all I could get." He said in a low tone as he gifted her a present.

 _When did he bring this?_

"Thanks Kai." She immediately opened it and was surprised to see a cute ruby ring in it.

"When did you get this?"

"This belongs to my mother, I suddenly remembered it so packed and now giving you. Liked it?"

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

* * *

"Tala! Where the hell you've been! I was searching you since twenty minutes!" Abhi was panting hard and she wasn't careful of her words at the moment.

"Huh?" he gasped, "We were searching you too!" he said confidently.

"Whatever." CRSW sighed.

"By the way, are you alright?" Tala asked almost staring her.

"What happened to me?" Abhi asked looking at her dress if something was wrong.

"Nothing, just you look good, somewhat." _Beautiful! How come someone be so incredibly attractive. I think I should move away my eyes before these girls kill me._

"Somewhat?" Abhi muttered under her breath.

"You said something?" CRSW asked.

"Oh, nothing." She answered and they continued walking.

"Next time, don't leave me alone." He mumbled over the Autumn author's ear that froze her shortly. They were unnoticed as CRSW was walking ahead of them. Hr blush grew and she nodded, "By the way, you look _too_ good." He remarked and ambled ahead leaving a shocked author.

 _I can't believe this. He is sooo good! Aww God, you're so good too!_

After some chit chatting, they rested in the opposite garden, sparing their time near the fountain, sometimes troubling or else talking this and that and finally taking some memorable pics of them in their phones. Spending time till two, they felt that they should return back but Abhi was promised she would again meet him on her very next holiday from college on the same club. He trusted him and CRSW couldn't wait to do anything that would earn her a holiday and she would return with more plan of troubling them or particularly him.

* * *

"Max, I am tired of winning again and again.' Assu sighed and Max was downtrodden.

"I wonder why can't I win at least for one time." Max wondered.

"Se Max, I am master of chess and nobody has defeated me till now since I was a kid and that is why I was refusing to play this." She smirked.

"Well, I think I could beat you in a beybattle then, what do you say?" Max asked hyper actively.

"But I don't know beyblading."

"What?" he was shocked.

"Yeah, I've heard of that but sorry I couldn't battle you Maxie."

"Alright, battle next time, first comes your training! I will teach you!" he said happily.

"What? You serious?"

"Yes, my father owns a shop and we could get your blade there! That would be interesting! "

"Okay, but not now. I am tired." She said sheepishly.

"Okay, then tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, would you like to have some burger?"

'You are having that at home?' she asked, a bit surprised.

"Yah, momma made in morning but I was in no mood to eat it." He said cutely with closed eyes.

"Okay."

"But that's gonna be more tasty! You know why?" he said excitedly.

"You say me." She was curious.

"Mustard brings the happiness and taste!" he rejoiced.

"I will eat anything as long it's tasty max." Assu replied honestly.

"Mustard never deceives! You're gonna love it!" With that he dashed to Kitchen.

 _This mustard boy is so possessive about Mustard. I better like it! Wheew!_

"Here you go!"

"Huh? You are back?"

"Yup! Taste it!" _This seems nothing but a bun full of mustard! **scared**_

"I will try." She bit one piece and it tasted normal. She carefully, and unnoticed removed much mustard with the tissue and ate it.

"It was nice Max."

"I knew it!"

* * *

Tyson never had such an amazing time as he was having now. Of course blading was an exception. Laying at the cool tender turf with his two new friends who were amazing and kept him in the center of attention was all that he loved and that's what he was getting now.

"You know, this life is very amazing." He said staring at the sky, almost in it. It was a starless sky. He was laying below the white light and the white shadowed area had given a beautiful effect to the scene.

"I believe it Tyson." Ann replied, she too lost in the sky.

"What do think you Simy?" he asked.

"I don't know Tyson. To be honest, my life had many obstacles but I can say that I had tried my best to make myself always happy with whatever I could."

"That's much true for me too Simy." Ann replied. The three teens were lying, tired and almost the cool breeze was lulling them to sleep. He was lying at the centre and the moon was just above him, perhaps the full moon was watching them.

" I trust you." She replied. "But you always were persistent, unlike me who got down more easily."

"But-" Ann was cut off.

"I understand Simy. Life is just too unfair sometimes. You need to fight with the scenarios you never expected to be created, with the people who you never wanted to be against, but when time says and wants, you had to do all the things. It's just that, the truth. I've been through hardships too, not sure if they were bigger than yours but now I have something…my title and that's what I've always worked for. At the same time this wouldn't have been possible without Dragoon, Kenny and… _Hilary._ "

"I understand. Both the girls nodded.

"And that's' why no matter, how tough it seems, trust yourself like no other. Be confident. Confidence may not give you success but give you the power to face challenges. Simy, Ann, I really like both of you as friends, though I've met you both few hours ago and that's why I am telling you, that you can always trust me whenever you need."

"Thanks Tyson." Ann smiled softly.

"You will really be more successful one day Tyson, I'm sure." Simy confided.

"Hope so."

"Don't forget us, Tyson."

" _I know…"_ he sighed and the three teens kept on star gazing till they felt asleep under the blue grey, dark sky.

* * *

 **I'm really done!It took me 4hours to type. My head is spinning now! Guys, I hope you really liked, please say whatever you felt, especially you, Ann.**

 **P.S: 1-A VERY WARM HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHAVANAH AND SUBHA! :3 :3**

 **2\. I'm sure there must be lot of mistakes as I didn't prof read, please pardon all sorts of mistakes! **sighs****


	4. Happy birthday!

**A/N: Okay, this fic was long back ended. This chapter is solemnly dedicated to two of my best friends on FFC who has been like my lil sisters and shared everything with me.**

 **Yep, this is a birthday gift to Subha and Ezabella! ^_^ Call me shameless but though I've tons of syllabus to study, and my grueling schedule is merciless, I've written this. Please accept this little gift. :)**

* * *

A long haired girl tiringly sighed and rested back on her backseat as she glanced at the piles of documents whose data has to be sorted and submitted to the BBA within few hours. She took her phone, whirled in her hands and checked the messages that were unread.

 _Hey, leave that shit. We are having party at my home tonight. Be there along with Subhs by seven pm. Okie. Yours, Kai._

Ezabella rolled her eyes as she saw the message. She was working with the BBA and has been Kai's personal assistant who kept him in place, checked his stats, regulated his blade, modified the gears, and kept BBA updated about his current statuses. She and Subha were the best friends. They were studying in the same class and preparing for getting good CGPA in the finals.

Ezabella never hesitated or was reluctant to do any work, as long it had connection with Kai, but now…for some reason, she wasn't in any mood for spending her time and mind in that. Kai had already wished her in the morning, one thing she was relieved that he at least dint forget her birthday but the thing was…

She was leaving. She was leaving and going to US for further studies just after their exams which were two months ahead. She was feeling nausea and uncomfy thinking how and how she would live the rest of her life without this guy who has become an inseparable part of her life. She quickly sorted the documents with such reluctance and closed the door after locking it and headed to her apartment which she was currently sharing with her best friend.

"You're early. I haven't prepared anything yet. Today's Sunday, so I woke up a little late," Subha smiled as the fresh and pleasant smell of the fresh cookies spread through the contents of the room.

"No problem, Kai has anyway invited us tonight,"

"Really?" Subha left the kitchen and rushed to her roommate, "What did he say? Did he wish you? Did he remember your birthday?" Subha smirked,

"Y-Yeah. He wished you too. Isn't it?" Ezabella sweatdropped,

"Yeah," Subha sighed in dismay, "He just only wished me, but no nothing party or anything. He don't like me, he likes you," Subha said sadly but she seemed to be coming up with the scenario,

"Hey, we are just friends. I'm just working for him so he probably just does this. He might not be or Never be interested in me this way. He doesn't pay actually any attention to girls," Ezabella smiled softly.

Subha ignored but nodded quickly before taking out the cookies and placing it on the dining table.

"No worries, we have ourselves so that we can enjoy," Subha chuckled.

Ezabella joined and the girls quickly finished everything,

"God, that was so ever tasty cookies I ever placed in my mouth, Subha. Since when are you hiding your epitome like skills?' Ezabella playfully nudged her elbow in her.

"Lol, this just came out,"

The girls laughed and lied down on their bed and continued talking until they fell asleep. Time flew by slowly and they only woke when it was quarter to seven. Subha glanced at her phone and she panicked and jumped out of her skin seeing the time.

"SHIT! We are majorly late!" she shouted and Ezabella woke up frighteningly. They got changed quickly,

"Why didn't you kept alarm?" Eza asked,

"Like I knew we would fall asleep!"

Both the girls dressed up in black gowns with cutely tied braid and a butterfly clip.

* * *

They quickly drove on their scooties and reached Kai's house within fifteen minutes.

They tried their best to rush and without spoiling their dresses. Ezabella was panting. Subha rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door and they entered the large hall which was lined with rose bouquets on the tables that lined the lateral walls. Ezabella headed inside while Subha was following her from back and accidentally landed somewhere else. She turned back and looked back but the light shut off quickly. She panicked and was holding her gown.

She gasped but was caught by someone. A muscular arm draped round her waist and another on her mouth, silencing her effectively.

"Shushh, it's me," the soft voice dominantly exerted,

She swallowed but kept quiet. She looked down, her eyelashes drooping down and wetting them.

He removed his arms and looked at her shoulder, still standing at her back.

"Why are you here?" she asked lowly,

"I forgot yesterday that it was your birthday, I really did."

"I didn't ask you to wish me either," Subha said calmly,

"Hey, we are friends!" The masculine voice tried again,

"Exactly, we are JUST friends, are probably WERE friends, Kou," Subha said shaking in anger,

"Enough, I didn't leave you! I just wanted sometime alone to re-analyze my feelings. You are always wrong!" Kou whispered in anger, his voice seeming different than his usual calm one.

"Listen up." Subha swallowed, preventing her sobbing to come up, "I 'm Subha, and I'm just like this, how I was. I wouldn't change for you or anyone. I'm like this. I'm sometimes rude when I'm frustrated, I will not like you if you score less or if you will flirt with other girls. I've got this attitude and THIS personality. I did ask you to like me and I'm not asking it either now. If you love me, you'd accept me however I was. You would not have JUDGED me Kou! You wouldn't have!" she said angrily, her voice seething,

"I wasn't judging you! I was just confused. This is new for me! NEW!" Kou held her arm and squeezed it to make his point emphatically right.

"Oh," Subha said sarcastically,

"And you liked Kai too and was with him! I never raised any question on you about it!" He hissed, keeping his face close to hers,

"I didn't like him and Kai isn't mine. He belongs to someone else." She said firmly, closing her eyes and breathing, "Through these months you've been gone, I was lonely, I was desolated, I missed you and I began closing with everyone, not just HIM! It wasn't something replaceable, Kou, NO, you're wrong." Subha opened his eyes and said darkly with anger,

"I do not mean to doubt you…" he whispered softly," I just wanted to tell you that I like you back too and it took way too much time to understand this. I'm sorry?" He smiled sadly, keeping another palm on her cheek,

She looked down, not meeting his eyes, "Well… it's probably not really okay but I forgive you. Just let me forget this, Kou," Subha smiled gingerly and looked at him. He smiled back. He embraced her in a light hug to which she relaxed visibly and cooed in him.

"Let's go out, they would probably spot us," Subha whispered,

"They, who?" Kou smirked care freely tickling her neck. She giggled but they quickly moved apart hearing someone come. They strode out quickly, hiding away all the pink and red blushes.

…...

 _I wonder why he invited us?_ Eza looked around which was filled with his teammates who were meeting the new guests and getting in a mediocre party mood. She sat quietly and smiled at everyone. She was waiting for a certain someone to show up. He had just messaged her, hearing it from his own self would be much satisfactory, though half of the day had already passed out.

 _I wonder where this girl disappeared and I has no energy with these heels to roam around and find her…Oh, there she comes. Wel... Hey, that's Kou…Oh, I guess then that they had made up, wooww.._

"Hey, where were you?" she addressed the duo,

"Uh, we just meet in the way and lost the way," Subha smiled sheepishly,

"Oh I see," Eza smirked and the duo fidgeted a little.

Time went on and there was not a single sign of Kai.

Suddenly a few minutes later, there was a whim blast and there was horrific bursting sound. Every one looked at the entrance where the sound was coming. Kai came running inside with a swivel on his face followed by a long train of balloons stuck on this back strangely unaffected by the gravity. Tala wickedly followed him firing the balloons om Kai's back. Everyone started laughing and fell on the couches seeing the scene- Bursting balloons on Kai's back.

Eza glared at Tala who stopped immediately.

"Finally I'm here, " The Captain sighed.

"What took you too long? " Eza asked blinking at him.

"I'd some work, " he replied trying his best to look away and he was successful at it.

"Okay, " she nodded and sat a little away from him.

He ordered for the tables to be set and everyone ate the dinner. Every one were troubling him and he'd the generosity to do the hospitality coolly. There was no cake for her. She was sad but smiled simply.

"You know what this idiot did? " Tala hissed,

"What? " Eza looked surprised."Nothing." Kai cut and glared at his friend.

When everyone ate and were settled, he slowly approached the girl who has been his personal assistant for years,

"Are you alright? " He asked.

She nearly shook at the sudden voice."I didn't mean to scare you, "

"I'm okay, "

"I'm going to Russia next month." he said blankly.

"Oh!" she looked at him, "When will you come back? "

"Next Christmas probably, "

"Hmmm..." she looked hurt and dismayed, her face pinking abnormally.

"Your month's salary will be given in few days. Don't worry."

She nodded. "It's okay. "

"Kai..." she started softly, "I'm leaving Japan after two months," she said in a breaking voice. "I won't be working for you from next month, " she said slowly.

Kai stared her in extreme bewilderment. He seemed way more astonished and unacceptably worse.

"Why? "

"I'm done studying here. I've to-"

"I got it." he cut her and abruptly stood from his place,

She looked at him but he walked away. She regretted why she told him and sighed.

She was still thinking of him when he came to her and handed her an envelope.

"I'm giving you it now itself. You don't have to come tomorrow. You can leave your job, Eza, "

She felt even more sorrowful and tears bordered her eyes threateningly.

"Okay, " She rubbed her eyes quickly and left him.

She went a little away and stood by the balcony, taking inhale of fresh air. How can she live these two months without him? Without seeing him, talking him and hearing those orders. This was a terrible test of time.

"Eza, are you okay? " Subha asked,

"Huh, yeah." Eza smiled and liked at the three people around her,

"That idiot is really stupid, " Tala grunted.

"Why what he did? " Kou laughed.

"He came at my bakery in morning- ordered a cake for you, waited till six and when my men gave him the cake, he said he didn't like and they started arguing, " Tala groaned,

"Really? " Eza gasped,

"Worse to that, they turned the whole bakery upside down firing cream and flour everywhere, swearing and shouting all loud. When I arrived, I WAS SHOCKED SEEING MY OWN BAKERY and in my fury I launched balloons on his back and fired him." Tala explained.

They started chuckling but Eza was most shocked. She couldn't believe that he did that for her. She slowly slipped them searched Kai but he was nowhere to be seen. Every one started leaving and she still searched him in his large mansion. She was alone. Every one had left. She sat sadly on her couch and smiled sadly. She saw the envelope and opened it that contained fresh notes of money. She was about to close the envelope when a small chit landed on her lap from the envelope.

She picked and opened it.

'Do you like me? '

It was all that written on it. She was surprised seeing and kept on staring it.

..

The next day, she went to his cabin and kept his modified blade on his table with the same chit and an added reply, 'Nope, I never liked you. I've always loved you. '

She wondered what he'd reply or what he'd react or say she wondered how much Tala's workers suffered last night on getting a cake not according to his wished for HER.

...

 **A/N: Okay this isn't the perfect story but I still lliked it! What about you Eza? Subha? Did you girls liked it or not? LET ME KNOW PLEASE! ; )Sims is nervous okii? ^_~**


End file.
